WarGames: Retribution
by Deadpoolkid178
Summary: After the events of Evil comes out to play, Doctor Sliknaught throws Japan into complete chaos and Jai is the only one to finish it once and for all.


WarGames:Retribution

Ch:1

The newly resurected Doctor Sliknaught surveyed his surroundings. He saw that his mansion was nothing but rubble, and he did not like it one bit. But with the new powers given to him by the devil. He reconstructed his mansion and the lab beneath it. The task was simple, and the doctor smiled at his work. His demon army followed him into the mansion. The doctor walked in the main hall, and walked up the stairs. He then walked into his office and shut the door. He began to plot his revenge against Jai, and continue his takeover of Japan. Suddenly, the doctor had an idea, he grabbed his camcorder from the shelf behind his desk and walked out of the office. He began to record his returning speech. He knew the people of Japan would be shocked to see him, but he hoped Jai would be watching as well. Soon, the doctor sent his video to the newstation, and he waited untill it would be shown on live televison. Meanwhile, June and her crew sat in the funhouse in the carnival, bored out of their minds. Despite the victory they had over Jai and his family, they had nothing to amuse themselves with. June got out of her chair in the lounge and walked into the hall. She then walked to the room where she kept her prisoners Juzuki, Krishima and Kim. She opened the door and walked inside. She closed th door behind her, and walked over to the matress, where her prisoners lay. An evil smile crossed her lips, and she swung her leg toward Krishima, and kicked him hard in the ribs. Kirishima awoke with the most intense pain and he quickly sat up. He rubbed his side, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw June behind him with a sick smile of satisfaction on her face. "Was that really nessary?" he said. June kept her eyes locked on him "I've got nothing to do, but torture you." "What else could I do to keep myself busy?" she said. Krishima didn't say anything. Slowly the girls woke up "What's going on?" they said in unison. June didn't answer their question. But then Sharpshot walked into the room. "June you're going to want to see this." he said. June nodded and got her prisoners to their feet, and she made them follow her back to the lounge. Once they were in the lounge June spoke "What is so important?" she asked. Sharpshot gestured toward the tv, and the news was on. A few minutes went by, and then a special newsflash went on. It was a video. At first, the screen was black, but then it flickered once and some audio was heard"I'm back, Japan." "Did you miss me?" the voice said. And then a face appeared on the screen. June suddenly reconized the face "Father?" she whispered. Everyone else also reconized the face and they were shocked. The doctor continued"Yes there's nothing wrong with your televison, It is I Doctor Johan Sliknaught in the flesh." " And this time, no one will stop me from my goal of taking over this miserable country, not even Jai Chen and his misfit family!" he said. And then he burst in a fit of psychotic laughter, and the screen went blank. Sharpshot clicked off the tv and let everything settle. June smiled, her father was back and she was going back to being at his side once more.

Ch:2

June suddenly spoke up"I'm leaving with the prisoners and taking them to my father." "Are you guys going to come along?" she said. Sharpshot,Yumi, Feragus and Caterina agreed to go with her to see Doctor Sliknaught. June was happy that her crew was coming with her and she had grown to like the four of them, despite the bad blood she had with Sharpshot. She ordered her crew to pack up, because they weren't coming back to the carnival ever again. June then packed up her own things and went outside. The others emerged from the funhouse with their own bags, including Feragus restraining the prisoners. They jumped into the black Hummer, and Feragus threw the prisoners into the back of the truck. Feragus got into the truck and started it up. Soon, they pulled away from the carnival, and drove on through the city outer limits , where the doctor waited. Soon, the Hummer up to the grounds of the Sliknaught mansion. Feragus stopped the vehicle, and got out of the truck. The others stepped out of the truck and stepped on the sand. June ordered Feragus to get the prisoners from the back of the truck. Feragus did what he was told. Once the three prisoners were taken care of, June and her crew started moving. June then saw the mansion and she smiled. She knew her father must of rebuilt it, and she was happy to see the mansion where it belonged. They approached the gate, and they were greeted by a few menacing-looking demonic creatures. "Who are you?" said one of them. June stepped forward and spoke "I am Doctor Sliknaught's daughter, June." she told them. The demons relaxed and the leader spoke "Right this way June, come with me." it said. June, her crew and the prisoners moved through the gate, and it closed behind them. They continued up the stairs that led to the mansion and stood by the front door. June rang the doorbell, and waited. A few seconds later, the door opened. Doctor Sliknaught stood there and he saw June in front of him. "June you're alive!?" he exclaimed. June rushed toward him and hugged him tightly "Yes father, I missed you so much!" she sobbed. Tears streamed down her face, as she began to cry and her father comforted her. "Don't cry June ,Daddy's here ." he said. June stopped crying and looked up at him. Everything was the same about him, except the left side of his face was disfigured and covered in reptilan scales. June spoke again "Father what happened to your face?" she asked. The doctor put a hand to his face and scowled "Its nothing, just a little price I had to pay for my return." he replied. But then he ignored his face and let go of June "Who are they?" he asked. June introduced him to Yumi and Caterina, and the doctor reconized Sharpshot and Feragus"Well, well it looks like i'm not the only one who cheated death, right boys?" he said. The two of them nodded. The doctor then noticed the three prisoners.

Ch:3

"Well now, I see you've captured Jai's brother and wife, but who's that girl?" he asked June. June replied "Oh her, that's Jai's ex- girlfriend Kim." she said. The doctor was amused, and he led them all into the mansion. Once they were inside, the doctor spoke" Make yourselves at home kids, my place is now yours". he said. He then pulled June aside and had a talk with her " Take our prisoners down to the lab and restrain them." he said. "As you wish, father." she replied. June snapped her fingers, and Sharpshot appeared at her side. "Sharpshot be a good boy and help me take our prisoners down to the lab please." she told him. Sharpshot nodded and grabbed Juzuki and Kim by their wrists and dragged them toward the trapdoor that led to the lab. June grabbed Krishima by his long blue hair, and dragged him to the trapdoor aswell. Once that was done, they returned to the surface. They sat down in the living room with the others and Doctor Sliknaught. Once they were all settled, the doctor spoke "So where is Jai?" he asked. June spoke up "He won't bother us father, Feragus buried him alive in the old graveyard." she said. The doctor smiled "excellent that should keep him out of the way, while I plan my domination over Japan."he said. The otheers agreed with the doctor. But for now they all needed a good night's sleep. The doctor and June headed upstairs to their rooms and went to bed. That left the other fur to sleep in the living room. Meanwhile, deep in the lab of Doctor Sliknaught, the three prisoners were chained up against the wall. Krishima finally spoke "Well, doesn't this bring back memories?" he said. Juzuki nodded in agreement. Kim did not say anything to either of them. Soon, they could not help but hope that Jai would escape his prison within the earth, and save the day once more. Eventually, they fell asleep, with Jai on their minds. Meanwhile, the graveyard was dark and silent as a ghost town. Jai awoke suddenly, and he felt a sharp pain. He clutched his left arm, but he found an empty and bloody socket. He sat up quickly, and he hit his head against hard wood. "What the hell?" he said. He tapped his good hand against the wood, and it was rock solid. _Damn, this is really_ durable. he thought. He then powered up his electric powers, and th sparks danced between his fingertips. Soon, the wooden box was bathed in a blue light. Jai could see clearly, and he spotted his left arm sitting at the end of coffin, and he pushed it toward him with his feet. Once it was at his reach, he grabbed it. And then his body did the rest. Once the arm came in contact with the socket, his muscles wove back together, untill hisrm was back into place. Jai flexed his fingers and smiled " God , I love my healing factor." he said. Now that things were in order, Jai needed to escape.

Ch:4

Soon, Jai began to run out of ideas on how to escape the coffin. He had to get out before he ran out of oxygen. He tried banging against the wood untill it broke, but it didn't. He then tried to electricute the wood, but everytime he tried, electric sparks stung his face. Jai had one more idea, he kicked the lid with both feet as hard as he could. But his efforts weren't enough. His feet bounced back to the coffin floor and he began to get extremlely agitated. _How hard is it to escape from a freaking_ coffin!? he thought. Jai was all out of ideas, but then he smiled. He took a deep breath, and then he began to transform into Anubis. The coffin groaned under the weight of the wolf, and it exploded into a millon pieces. The wolf lept from the deep pit, and landed on the surface. Now that he was free, the wolf returned to human form once again. Jai caught his breath and then left the graveyard. _June, I'm coming for you!_ he thought. The next morning, Everyone at the Sliknaught mansion were asleep. But not everyone was asleep. Doctor Sliknaught was in his lab, as always, but he was working on plan for a total takeover of Japan. The doctor was busy writting his plans on paper, and read them over once he was done. Soon, he was interupted by June and Sharpshot. "What is it?" he said without looking up from his work. June spoke " Father, Sharpshot has somthing for you." she said. The doctor looked up from his work, and spoke "What do you want to show me boy?" he said. Sharpshot pulled somthing from his pants pocket. He held it out for the doctor to see. It was a small vial full of clear liqud. Sharpshot spoke " Vampire saliva." he said. The doctor's eyes widened " Vampire saliva?" he repeated. Sharpshot began to explain that the saliva was harvested from two vampires that were friends with Jai, and that he had killed them both. The doctor was amused with the idea of having a vampiric minion at his command. The doctor motioned Sharpshot and June to follow him, which they did. The doctor picked up a needle from his worktable, and then held out his hand "Give me the saliva." he asked Sharpshot. The mercenary did what he was told, and he handed the vial to the doctor. Once the vial was in his possesion, he stuck the needle into the vial and sucked it dry. The doctor tossed aside the vial and walked away from the table, and he walked over to the wall where his prisoners hung. The three of them were still asleep, and the doctor made his move. He walked over to Kim, and rolled back her left sleeve. Now that her skin was exposed, he jabbed the needle into her arm. Kim winced in pain, and she began to wake up. "What the...?" she said groggily. She opened her eyes, and saw the doctor staring back at her. She was startled, but then she shook it off "What did you just do to me?" she asked. The doctor smiled wickedly "You'll see." he said. Kim was about to speak again, but then she felt the worst pain imagineable. The saliva coursed through her veins, as she went through a horrible transformation. Her skin became pale and lifeless, and her eyes became dull and cold. Kim was human no more and she became aware of it. She became very angry "You son of a bitch!" "What did you do to me!" she spat.

Ch:5

The doctor laughed" You should be thanking me, my dear I've given you eternal life. " In other words you're a vampie." he finished. Kim finally understood "I'm a vampire?" she asked. The doctor nodded" Yes, and now you can live a new life, at my side." he said. Kim grew angry again "Hell no old man, I'm not serving anyone!" "Especially you!" she said. And with superhuman strength, she broke free from her chains, and dropped to the floor. Her eyes began to flood with red, and a low gutteral growl emerged from her throat, and she launched herself at the doctor. The both of them landed on the hard floor. The doctor gasped for breath, but Kim was perched on his chest. The vampire girl smiled "Now you die." she said. She opened her mouth, and needle like tips slid over her insisors. The vampire prepared to bite the doctor, but then his hand shot up quickly and grabbed her by the throat. Kim gasped for air. As her throat was being constricted, her fangs slid back into her mouth. The doctor laughed " Did you really think you could kill me?" "If Jai couldn't do it, then why would you even try?" he said. He released his grip and pulled himself from under the vampire. Kim grasped her throat tenderly, and coughed. Because she wasn't human anymore, her bruised throat was healed instantly. She got up from the floor and faced the doctor "I guess I have no choice, but to join you." she said. The doctor approached her" Yes, thats right,this is your home and I am your master." he said. He touched her cheek and she held his hand there. Kim smiled "I'll do anything you say master." she said. The doctor turned away from her and went back over to the wall where the other two prisoners were. "Wake up." he said. Krishima opened his eyes "Oh it's you, screw off." he said. The doctor scowled "Shut your mouth, boy!" he said. He struck Krishima with a hard punch to the face. Kirishima winced "That tickled." he said with a doctor wasn't in a joking mood "Laugh it up boy, there won't be much happyness in this city, once I'm done with it." he said. Soon, Juzuki opened her eyes and looked around the room. Juzuki knew she was still imprisoned in Doctor Sliknaught's lab and she didn't like it. But then she saw somthing strange, Kim was free and sitting on the doctor's worktable. "Kim, what are you doing?" she asked. Kim heard her name being spoken, and she stood up from her perch on the doctor's worktable and walked over to where Krishima and Juzuki hung. Kim was face to face with Juzuki " Oh do you mean why i am free, and why i'm not being treated like a prisoner?" Juzuki nodded and Kim spoke again "I now realize that Doctor Sliknaught is a good man, and I love him for that." she said. Juzuki could not belive what she was hearing " Are you insane?" "Don't you remeber that June kidnapped you and tortured you?" Juzuki said. Kim hissed and revealed her fangs to the both of them. They both looked on in horror "What has that psycho done to you!?" Juzuki smiled, and her fangs slid back up into her mouth. " The doctor only did what was best for me, he gave me the power to be my true self." she said. Juzuki scowled "Really?" "You mean to tell me, you wanted to be a vampire?" Juzuki said skeptically. Kim moved closer to Juzuki and it was making her uncomfortable. "Yes that's right, I wanted this." "I never wanted to be a good girl, why do you think I was in the chinese mafia?" she said. Juzuki and Krishima did not say anything. Suddenly, Kim kissed Juzuki on the mouth and did not let go. Juzuki struggled, but she could not escape. A few seconds passed, and Kim finally pulled away. Juzuki was left stunned, she had never been kissed by a girl before. Kim wasn't done, and she had a strange look in her eyes. Her eyes flooded with red and with superhuman strength, she whipped Juzuki's head back, revealing her neck. Kim's fangs slid back down, and she opened her mouth and prepared to bite her prey.

Ch:6

Juzuki screamed in terror as the vampire closed in to bite her, but then Doctor Sliknaught yelled out "Kim stop right now!" he said. The doctor's words snapped Kim back into reality. The red left her eyes and he fangs slid back where they belonged. "Sorry doctor, I haven't fed yet and I need blood." she said. Kim let go of Juzuki, and slowly backed away. Kim rejoined the doctor and that was that. The doctor ordered June to his side, and she did what she was told. "June If you would, hold out your arm." said the doctor. June put out her arm and she closed her eyes. Once Kim saw the exposed flesh, her eyes turned red and her and her fangs sprang out from her mouth. Quick as a whip, Kim came to June's side and clamped her fangs onto June's arm and the feeding began. June bit back a scream as the vampire sucked her blood and the vampire didn't stop untill she would be satisfied. June's warm blood gushed into Kim's mouth, and it slipped down her throat like water. Kim moaned with pleasure as she continued to feed and it went on for several more minutes. Soon, Kim retracted her fangs from June's flesh and she was done feeding. Kim wiped blood from her mouth, and she licked her bloodstained hands. June was glad that was over and she was lucky she had a healing factor, otherwise she would have died from blood loss. The punture wounds faded and her bloodflow was normal. June and Sharpshot returned to the upper level that led to the mansion and the prisoners were left with the doctor and Kim. The doctor spoke "Well kids, I must be going I've got a city to destroy." he said. The doctor turned on his heel, and walked up the stairs that led to the mansion. Kim was left with the two prisoners now "See you later Juzuki." she said. She gave Juzuki a sadistic smile, and she followed the doctor up to the mansion. Juzuki and Krishima were then left in the dark room alone, with nothing but sorrow. Later that same day,Jai woke up in the streets of Japan. He remebered leaving the graveyard the other night, but he didn't know how he ended up in the alley downtown. He sat up, and he was covered in bits of garbage. "Gross." he said in disgust. Jai stood up in the garbage covered alley and he scanned his surroundings. Jai knew the area well, so he headed to the nearest clothing store to get clean clothing. Jai walked to a building and it read "Mao's military surplus." Jai smiled and walked inside. Once inside, he looked around for some clothing to wear. Soon, Jai picked out a green short-sleeved shirt, black and gray camo jeans, and a long black jacket. Jai was lucky he still had his wallet in his jeans, and he paid for his new clothes. Jai left the store, and he thought of going back home to arm himself to battle June. Soon, Jai was at the bottom of the hill, where the mansion laid on the top. Jai made no haste, and jogged up the hill. Jai was up on the top of the hill in no time, and he entered the mansion at last. Jai shut the front door behind him, and he went into the masterbedroom. Jai removed his soiled clothing and tossed them to the floor. He quickly changed into his new clothes. Once he was done, he knelt down to the floor and ripped out one of the floorboards. Inside, was a small stash of weapons he had hidden from Juzuki all this time. Jai armed himself with small knives,his chinese katana, a revolver pistol and a couple of smoke bombs and grenades. Jai stood up and put the floorboard back into place. He then spoke out loud "I don't know where you are June, but I will find you and take you down once and for all!" he said.

Ch:7

Meanwhile, Doctor Sliknaught was in his mansion ready to act on his total takeover of Japan, but first he decided to raise some hell. With all his power, he began to create a twisted version of Japan set to his liking. First he began to form a demonic wall around his mansion, to keep out anyone who would deify him. With all the power of hell behind him, a demonic wall of spikes and brimstone, came from the ground and created a citadel around the mansion. The doctor admired his creation, from inside the mansion and then he foccused on transforming the city of Tokyo into a wonderland for demonkind. It was going to take a lot of energy, but the doctor was not worried. He comanded his demon army to transfer some of their power to him and then he was hit with a powerful surge of demonic energy. The doctor spoke "Yes, this will do." he said. Now with his strength multiplied, he began to foccus his energy over the entire city. Soon, the sky turned black, and thunder and lighting came and went, hurricane-like winds blew all around, and lastly huge tremors shook the earth. Meanwhile Jai was just leaving the Chen mansion when he noticed the blackend sky. "What the hell?" he said. Jai also noticed it was thundering and he noticed lighting light up the black sky. Jai then headed down the hill, when a huge earthquake struck. The impact knocked him off his feet, and he tumbled the rest of the way down the hill. Jai wasn't hurt, but he didn't know where the earthquake came from. Jai picked himself up and made his way into the city. The city was in really bad shape, and Jai was struck with fear. _What could of done_ this? he thought. Another earthquake struck, but this time it took buildings and powerlines out. Jai moved out of harms way, but he had to get the citizens out uharmed. Once the dust settled, the damage was catastrophic, but Jai didn't care. The citizens were scared out of their minds and they began to run away from the destruction, paying no attention to Jai. Once the streets were clear, Jai rechecked the area for people in danger. When he was done, he refocused on what caused the earthquake, and the sudden change in the weather. Back at the Sliknaught citadel, Doctor Sliknaught was pleased with his work, but now was the time to sculpt Japan into his own image. The doctor concentrated again and he imagined demonic structures to apear in the city. Back in the city,it was quiet and Jai managed to catch his breath. He sat down on the ground to think _What the hell is going_ on? he thought. Suddenly,the ground shook violently and cracked open. Through the cracks, huge demonic structures came into place over the destroyed buildings. Jai looked on in horror "What is this?!" he said. Suddenly he realized somthing "No, its not possible!" he exclaimed. Jai wasn't sure ,but he needed to find out if his old nemisis was still alive. He began climbing the demonic building behind him and stood on the rooftop. He looked out to where the Sliknaught mansion was located, and he saw a demonic citadel in its place. "There's no way this is real, but i have to find out!" he said. He jumped off the building, and began running toward the outskirts of the city. Back at the citadel, the doctor stepped outside, and took a glance at his work "Exellent, now need to spread my reign of terror to the people." he said. He then went back inside the mansion and headed up to his office. Once he was inside his office, he shut the door. He grabbed his camera again,and made a quick message to the people of Japan. Once he was done, he packaged the video tape and sent it to the news station.

Ch:8

Later that day, the citizens of Japan were still shaken up about what had taken place earlier, but they tried to move on. The streets were busy as usual and people walked around, untill the tv monitors on the bigger buildings flickered to life. The monitors showed a man's face "Hello again citizens, do you like the new architecture?" "I'm not playing nice this time and those who don't pledge their allegience to me will be my slaves , or i will kill you all without as much as a single warning." The monitors turned black and all that was heard was the doctor's laughter,untill it faded a few seconds later. This message left the citizens scared and confused. Meanwhile, Jai was a mile away from the citadel. Jai wanted to rush up the citadel walls and run into the doctor's mansion, but he knew that it would be foolish. He began to plan a strategy to get inside the mansion and get out without getting caught. Suddenly, Jai saw several ugly creatures pour out of the mansion and moved past the citadel walls. There were at least a several hundred of them and they looked extremly powerful. The creatures moved forward quickly in a herd. Jai ducked behind a few large boulders to avoid getting spotted. The demons rushed past the boulders and kept moving toward the city. Jai took a breath of relief, and got to his feet. "That was a close one." he said to himself. Now that the demons were gone, Jai began moving toward the citadel. He was just inches away from the gate, but then a group of people stopped him. "Well, well look who escaped from the graveyard." said a femine voice. Jai reconized the voice and the face that went with it. "June, I kinda figured you would come crawling back to your daddy at some point." he said. June didn't find his remark funny "Don't you mock me, jokes won't get you anywhere." "Your outnumbered." she said. Jai wasn't afraid, he took up a defensive stance and prepared what came next. "Bring it on." he said. June smiled "Who wants Jai first?" she asked her crew. Feragus spoke up " I want him." he said. He stepped forward and stood a few inches from Jai. The assasin spoke again "I've been waiting for this for a long time, boy." he said. Jai smiled "Bring it on you skirt wearing pansy." he taunted. Feragus lunged forward with snarl of rage, but Jai quickly dodged out of the way. Jai spoke "Missed me." he said. This time Jai launched a roundhouse kick at the scotsman's head, knocking him out cold. Jai stood over his opponet "So much for that, who's next?" he said. June scowled "Damn it Feragus." she said under her breath. Sharpshot spoke " All right you smug son of a bitch, you get me next!" he said. He stepped forward and stood a few feet away from Jai. Jai looked surprised "Well, I havent seen you in a while." he taunted. Sharpshot wasn't in a joking mood "Enough talk, let's go!" he shouted. Sharpshot removed several small daggers from his belt and threw them at his opponet. They sailed through the air and headed toward Jai. Jai quickly side stepped out of the way, and felt the knives fly past his head. Jai smiled "I guess you're not so sharp anymore." he joked. Sharpshot was angry "That's it you little puke, you're dead!" he growled. He pulled a gun from his belt and aimed it at Jai. June suddenly noticed the gun and looked directly at Sharpshot "Are you insane?" "Father needs him alive!" she said. Sharpshot had a sadistic smile on his face " Do look like I give a crap?" "I'm not listening to you or your father anymore." he said. Sharpshot pulled the trigger, much to June's horror and the bullet soared through the air towards Jai.

Ch:9

Jai stood his ground, and did not do anything as the bullet soared toward him. He closed his eyes and put his left hand in front of him, hoping to block the bullet. Suddenly, he felt the bullet hit his hand, and also felt a sharp pain in his palm. Jai opened his eyes and stared at his blood soaked palm. Sharpshot could not belive his eyes. "Sorry sharpie, Bullets don't hurt me." "But they can hurt you." he said. Jai pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the mercenary and pulled the trigger. The gun went off and the bullet soared towards Sharpshot and he couldn't move. Sharpshot then realized it was the end for him "I'm sorry Yumi, I couldn't protect you." he whispered. The bullet made impact and tore through his chest. Sharpshot hit the ground in a bloody heap, and Yumi looked on in horror. She screamed his name and ran into the battle zone. She knelt down to him and held him close and began to cry"Don't do this to me Chris, I won't lose you again!" she sobbed. Sharpshot smiled weakly "Don't worry about me, I'll see you soon." he said in a hoarse whisper. Those were his final words, and he was gone. Yumi held his body closer and cried even harder. Yumi then stared angrily at Jai "You monster, you're gonna pay!" she shouted. Yumi let go of Sharpshot and then stood to face Jai. Jai spoke "I'm not a monster, I had no choice!" he said. Yumi didn't listen and she ran at him at full speed. Jai didn't know what to do, as the angry girl ran towards him. Yumi then faced her boyfriends murderer and began to strike him with hard blows to the chest. with every blow, she burst into tears. "You killed him, you killed him." she said over and over. Her blows began to soften, each time she cried harder and harder. Jai began to feel sorry for Yumi "I'm so sorry, for your pain and suffering." "I didn't realize how much he meant to you." he apologised. Yumi looked up at him "really?" she said. Jai nodded. June was disgusted by her crew members behavior "Are you kidding me!?" she said. She pulled a gun from her belt and aimed it at the unsuspecting Yumi's back. June smiled "So long traitor." she said. She pulled the trigger, and the bullet exploded from the barrel and flew through the air. The bullet then tore through Yumi's back and came out through her chest. Jai looked on in horror and screamed "NO!" Jai caught her as she fell and she began to cry. "Please don't do this, you have to live." said Jai. Yumi shook her head " I can't go on living, not with out Chris." she said weakly. Jai let go of her, when she finally expired. "Now that those weaklings are out of the way, its just three against one." June said with a sadistic smile. Jai scowled "So be it." he said. He took up a defensive stance, and waited for his enemies to strike. Suddenly Feragus spoke "Allright laddie, ready for round two?" he said. Jai smiled " Yeah, I'll kick your ass again." he said. And with that the fight was on. Feragus lunged forward and threw a kick at Jai's head, but Jai grabbed his leg and threw the assasin off balance. Jai was done playing around, he pulled a smoke bomb from his belt and pulled the pin. Just as Feragus lunged at him again, Jai tossed the bomb at his feet. Soon, the area was filled with a thick smokescreen, which caused the three villans to lose sight of Jai. Feragus spoke "Where did that bastard go?" he said. June glared at him angrily "What makes you think I know where he went?" she said sarcastically. Unknown to his enemies, Jai snuck past them, and he began to climb the citadel walls. The climb didn't take long, Jai stepped down from the last stone and touched down to the ground. Behind him was the Sliknaught mansion and it looked brand new. Jai stared at the mansion and began to move toward it. Jai looked behind his shoulder, and made sure he wasn't being followed.

Ch:10

Jai approached the front door the front door of the mansion, and he kicked it violently. The doors slammed open, and Jai walked inside the mansion. Meanwhile, below the mansion the doctor was in his lab sitting at his worktable, with Kim sitting on his lap. Kim stroked the doctor's hair as he was sharing a bowl of salted peanuts with her and taking up friendly conversation. Suddenly, the doctor dropped his handful of peanuts to the floor. "Someone's here." he said strangely. Kim stopped stroking his hair "Who's here?" she asked. The doctor gently pushed her off his lap " I think i have an idea who it is."he said. And then he ordered Kim to go up to the mansion and find the intruder. Jai looked around the mansion, and it was the same as it was before. Suddenly he heard somthing move, and he pulled out his gun. He called out "Who's there?" he said. It was silent, Jai called out again, but no one called back. It was still very quiet and Jai did not like it one bit. But then, he heard somthing fall to the floor. Jai followed the sound, untill he stumbled upon someone. And that someone was a girl, wearing a gray shirt and a black miniskirt. Jai reconized her "Kim?" he said. The girl looked up at him "Jai is that you?" she asked. Jai nodded "Yes its me." "Are you ok?" he asked. Kim nodded. Jai held out his hand and she took it, then he pulled her to her feet. Once Kim was on her feet, Jai spoke again "Where are Krishima and Juzuki?" he asked. Kim spoke "The doctor has them still trapped in the lab, but I couldn't help them escape. she said. Jai spoke again "Well, I guess we have to go back down there and get them." he said. Kim nodded and gave him a friendly smile. Jai and Kim walked on, untill Jai spotted one of the doctor's secret doors to the lab. Jai kneeled down and opened the hatch. Jai lowered himself down the ladder, and began to climb down. Once he was on the ground, he called up to Kim "Come on, It's all clear." he said. Kim called back "Ok, here I come." she said. Jai waited untill Kim was finished climbing down, and then they walked down the long hallway that led to Doctor Sliknaught's lab. A few minutes later, they reached the lab and began to look around for Juzuki and Krishima. The lab was dark, and they could not see anything. But then Jai powered up his electric powers, and soon the lab was dimly lit with a blue light. Now that it was easier to see, Jai spotted his family chained up against the wall on the other side of the lab. Jai smiled, it felt good to see his family and he didn't waste time to reach them. Jai ran up to the wall and stroked Juzuki's cheek. Juzuki felt somthing against her cheek, and she opened her eyes "Jai!?" she exclaimed. Jai smiled "In the flesh." he said. Juzuki spoke again "Krishima wake up." she said. Krishima opened his eyes "Jai its you." he said. Jai quickly moved to their restraints and began to undo them. But then Juzuki noticed Kim by Jai's side. "Jai, what's she doing with you she's a traitor." she said. Jai was confused " A traitor, there's no way she could be." he said. But then someone struck him from behind and knocked him to the floor. "You should of listened to Juzuki, Jai" said Kim. Kim stood over Jai and she smiled seductively "I'm not your friend Jai, I never was and that's the way it will always be." she said. Sudddenly, the lights flickered on, and the room was flooded with a bright light. Also in the room, there were four figures standing there. Doctor Sliknaught laughed "Good to see you again Jai." he said. Jai sat up " I knew you were behind this." "And why aren't you in hell where you belong?" he said. The doctor spoke again "You really want to know?" "I guess you could say I am greater than your worthless god, and I can't be held down for long." he said. Jai scowled "That's total bull, I will stop you again and you won't be back next time, you piece of demon trash!" he said. Jai stood up and stared at the Doctor and waited for him to speak again."You can't kill me, no one can." he said. Jai didn't say anything. Suddenly, the doctor made a gesture, and Kim began to advance on Jai. The doctor spoke " Now Jai you face somthing far greater than yourself, a vampire created by me." Jai was in disbelief "Kim a vampire, you've got to be joking." he said. Kim spoke up "He's right Jai, I am a vampire." she said. And then her fangs slid downso Jai could see them. "Play nice Kim, I still need him alive." said the doctor. Kim smiled "Don't worry, I won't kill him, I'll just maim him." she said. Before the doctor left, he spoke out to Jai "See you later Jai, I've got a city to cleanse." he laughed. Soon it was just Jai and Kim left alone. Kim bared her fangs and then her eyes turned red "I've wanted to do this for a long time, let's go." she said. Jai spoke "If this is what you want, so be it." he said. Kim lunged at him, and he wasn't fast enough to get out of the way. Kim knocked him over and landed on top of him. Jai struggled to get free, but Kim was too strong. Kim laughed " You've never faced a vampire before, am I right?" "I'm going to be your worst nightmare!" she said. Kim then put her face close to Jai's "I hope this is the last time i see you, because I'm going to enjoy this." Jai opened his mouth to say somthing, but then he felt a horrible prickling sensation on his neck. He saw Kim sinking her fangs into his skin, and it hurt, making him scream. Kim moaned with pleasure, as she took in jai's blood. And after a few seconds, she withdrew her fangs from his flesh. She got up and let him get up. Jai stumbled backward, and he felt weak. But he managed to recover and he stood to face the vampire. Kim wiped her face, and licked her fingertips. Kim smiled" Thanks for the blood Jai, now your power is mine!" she said. Kim concentrated and her eyes glowed an electric red, and red sparks danced on her fingertips. Jai was shocked to see this happen, and then he was hit with a wave of nausea, and he knelt to the ground. "What did you do to me?' he said. Kim spoke "Not only did i take your power, jai but I drained you dry!" she said. Jai felt sick to his stomach, but then his healing factor kicked in, and replaced his drained blood. Jai stood up, and felt his strength return to him. Kim watched him stand up "Good, you're not dead, but you will fall soon." she taunted. Now that Jai was fully recovered, he charged up his power. "I don't care if you use my power against me, I'm still going to kick your skinny vampire ass!" Kim smiled "I'd like to see you try." she said. Jai smiled and lunged after her. Quick as a flash, the two warriors clashed together. Blue and red sparks collided, and then there was a bright flash of purple lighting. The smoke cleared, and Jai was left standing. Jai then walked over to where Kim lay"Its over Kim, you lose." he said. Kim opened her eyes"No its not!" she snarled. Kim sprang up and tried to attack him, but he struck her throat with a quick series of jabs. Kim fell back to the ground, Immobilized. Kim grunted "What did you do to me?" Jai smiled "You might be familar with Chi blocking, I learned it from the Kumicho a while back." And with one final move, he kicked the vampire in the face, knocking her unconcious.

Ch:11

Meanwhile, Doctor Sliknaught caught up with his demon army in the city. The citizens of Tokyo were frightened by the several demons surrounding them, and they could not do anything to protect themselves from the evil creatures. Suddenly, the doctor made his presence felt. "Everyone If you don't want my army to kill you all, I suggest that you pledge your alliegence to me." he said. At first, it was silent but then the people dropped to one knee spoke all at once "All hail Lord Sliknaught!" The doctor was pleased "Yes, I am your lord and it's going to stay that way forever." he said. Suddenly, a voice spoke out "Like hell it's not!" it said. The doctor turned to the sound of the voice, he saw Jai and his family. "YOU!" he said angrily. Jai smiled "Surprised to see me?" "Stand down, or i'll have no choice to kill you." he said. the doctor smiled wickedly "I'd like to see you try." he said. Jai tossed aside his jacket and stood to face the doctor. The doctor also removed his jacket, and readied himself to fight. But then he spoke "Demons, Attack!"he said. And with that order, the horde of demons surrounded Jai. Juzuki and Krishima stood to fight alongside Jai, but he shook his head ""i've got this, get the citizens to safety." he said. Juzuki nodded, and along with Krishima they escorted the citizens out of harms way. Now that Jai was alone, he was ready to fight the demons. Jai drew his sword and waited for his move. The ring of demons lunged at Jai all at once, but Jai fought them off. The remaining demons attacked Jai again, but they were cut down quickly. The demon army lay on the sand defenseless and they faded away like ashes in the wind. The doctor was astounded, but he shook it off"That was nothing, but now I will show you a true demon!" he shouted. Jai wasn't afraid "Bring it on, old man." he said. The doctor smiled "Don't be so cocky boy, I'm not the same man, i was last time." "You will fall before me!" he snarled. Suddenly, the doctor concentrated and the earth shook beneath him, and his eyes glowed like flames and his hands were engulfed with hellfire. Jai followed the same, and powered up, ready to fight. The doctor lunged at Jai and swung out a fiery fist, Jai dodged and hit the doctor with an electrifying strike. The doctor stumbled back, but he wasn't dazed for long. "Nice one, boy but that won't be enough to stop me!" he said. And then, the doctor struck out again and engulfed Jai's shirt in flames. Jai quickly removed the scorched garment and threw it on the ground. "My turn." said Jai. Jai crouched down into a running position, and then propeled himself forward. With super speed guiding him, Jai struck the doctor with a running knee to the face. Jai's knee bounced off the doctor's skull, sending him backward. Jai prepared for another strike and ran at the doctor again, but then the doctor disapeard in a burst of flames. Jai looked around for the doctor, but he was nowhere in sight. "Where are you, coward?" he said. "Behind you." said a voice. Jai turned around just in time, but he didn't see the doctor's deadly kick. The kick sent Jai back, but Jai regained his balance. Jai picked up his sword, and prepared a new stratgey. The doctor stood a few feet away, and Jai saw his chance.

Ch:12

Jai ran at the doctor with his sword at his side, and he swung wildly at his opponent. The doctor dodged the blade like a slithering snake, and the doctor was left unharmed. The doctor smiled " What's wrong Jai, getting angry?" he taunted. Jai glared angrily at him "Shut it, demon." he said. Jai tried to swing at the doctor again, but the doctor deflected the blade and yanked it from Jai's grip. The doctor examined the weapon, and then he spoke "This is a nice weapon, but what's boy like you doing with it?" he asked. Jai responded "It was my father's, he gave it to me before you murdered him!" he shouted. And at that point, Jai was driven with rage and he lunged after the doctor. The doctor didn't see Jai coming, and he could not get out of the way fast enough. Jai landed on the doctor, who dropped the sword. Jai had the doctor pinned to the ground, unable to move. Jai's rage slowly began to consume, and he could feel it. Jai struck the doctor with quick painful jabs to the face, and with every strike the doctor grunted in pain. Jai was at his breaking point, and he knew any second he would transform into Anubis." I'm sorry doctor but, its all over!" he said. There was a bright flash of light, and Jai was gone. Sitting on top of the doctor was Anubis. The doctor stared into the wolf's eyes and spoke "Again with the wolf?" "Well then is this truly how desperate you've become to kill me?" he said. Suddenly, the doctor concetrated his power, and there was a burst of demonic energy. The pulse of energy sent Anubis flying across the doctor stood a few feet away from Anubis, and he spoke "Get ready vermin, you will die!" he said. And with that said, The doctor focused his rage and fury, triggering a transformation. Standing in his place was a much more powerful version of Tefuel the snake demon. The demon spoke " Can you feel, how much more powerful I have become, boy?" it said. Anubis spoke again "it doesn't matter, how much more powerful you are than me, we will kill you!" he said. Anubis launched himself at the demon, fullspeed. The demon dodged, and countered with a quick strike with huge punch, aimed at the wolf's snout. The wolf stumbled back, but he wasn't hurt. _I've got to try somthing_ else. Jai thought. The wolf closed his eyes, and concetrated hard. In a few seconds, he reached his second form. The demon wasn't afraid "You've changed into your second form, How pathetic." he said. Anubis didn't say anything. Now it was Tefuel's turn to attack, the demon lunged at the wolf and slashed at his face with razor sharp claws. Anubis howled in pain, and clutched his face. The wolf removed his hand, at it was stained with blood. the wolf growled "You're going to pay for that!" he said. the demon laughed "Ooh, I'm so scared!" The wolf lunged at the demon and grabbed its throat. Anubis began squeezing hard. The demon gasped for air "You don't have to this,let me go!" he said in a frightened tone. Suddenly hiis frightened face, curled into a sadistic smile "Pyche!" he said. and then out of nowhere, his tail whipped the wolf in the face.

Ch:13

The force of the blow caused Anubis to let go of the demon, and he stumbled backward. Anubis quickly recovered and steadied himself. "Nice trick demon, I won't fall for it again." he said. Anubis knew it was time to stop holding back, so he lunged at the demon again. He threw his arm out, catching the demon into a powerful clothesline. Now that the demon was down, Anubis conjured a combnation of electricy and fire and he prepared to throw it at the demon. Tefuel slowly got to his feet, and Anubis saw his chance "Here catch!" he shouted. And then he threw the ball of fiery electricty at his enemy. The demon didn't see the attack coming, and then he was engulfed in a wave of fire and electricty. When the smoke cleared, the demon was curled on the ground, covered in sorching wounds. _Now's my chance to end_ this. Jai thought. But then somthing strange happened. Anubis was engulfed in a bright light, and after a few seconds he felt diffrent. He felt stronger than ever before and he didn't know why. Anubis looked down at himself,an he expected to see his bright blue fur, instead he saw white, gray and blue streaks in his fur. Jai then heard a voice in his head _Now my son you have the power to end_ this. Jai reconized the voice in his head "Dad, what is this?" he said. _This is god's gift to you, I call it Alpha strength. _ Jai spoke again "Thanks dad, I'll use it well." he said. And now Jai was ready to finish the demon once and for all. The demon stood back up, with an intense look of hatred in his eyes "nice try boy, but that won't kill me. he said. But then he saw somthing diffrent about his nemesis "What is this?" he said. "This is the true power of God, and I will destroy you with it!" said Anubis. Suddenly, the wolf opened his mouth and a golden beam of light shot out toward the demon. Tefuel ould not escape the light, and it soon engulfed him completly. When the smoke cleared, Doctor Sliknaught was standing there in a daze. The doctor shook it off, and then he began to see the effects of the golden light"What did you do to me?" "You've taken my power!" he shouted. "That was the point." said Anubis. "You fool, I'm going to end you!" the doctor snarled. Anubis then returned to human form, and he stood defiantly "Lets finish this." Jai said quietly. The doctor lunged at Jai in a fit of rage,which Jai dodged out of the way. But then Jai noticed his sword on the ground next to him. Jai made a move to grab it, but the doctor saw him "No you don't! he said. The doctor lunged at Jai again, but Jai dodged and grabbed the sword quickly. Jai then closed his eyes and held the weapon out in front of him. Jai waited, and then he felt the weapon vibrate violently, and he heard the doctor's gasp of pain. The doctor's blood dripped down the blade, and it stained Jai's hands. Jai opened his eyes and saw the doctor impaled on the tip of the blade, slumped forward. Jai yanked the blade from the doctor's chest and he watched him hit the ground. "Impossible, I can't be beaten by a child, It's not fair. he rasped. Jai spoke "I'm sorry doctor, life isn't fair." he said solemnly. It was silent for a few minutes untill Jai spoke again "Rest in peace, and my god have mercy on your soul." he said. Finally the doctor died as his heart bled out, painlessly and sorrowful. Jai took a deep breath and knelt to the ground "Thank god its all over." he said. And then Juzuki and Krishima joined him, "Is it finally over?" Juzuki asked. Jai smiled "Yes its over." "Dad would be proud." said Krishima. Jai looked up at his brother "Yes he would be proud of both of us." he said. And that was that, the family walked toward home in the setting sun. Once they were home, and everyone settled down Jai spoke "I think we should leave Tokyo, and find somewhere more peaceful." Juzuki and Kirishima agreed silently. And later that night, it was decided that the were going to go to America to live a peaceful life.

Prologue:

Meanwhile, at the Sliknaught mansion June sat in her father's office, with her three loyal henchpeople. "My father is dead, but that won't stop me from finishing what he started." "Jai wil pay for what he has done, I will have his head!" she said. Feragus spoke "But where do we find him?" he asked. June spoke again "I'm not sure, Kim do you know?" Kim spoke "i'm not postive, but I heard that Jai is leaving for America tonight." "And please, don't call me Kim anymore, call me Paine" she finished."Well then, I guess America is where Jai will breath his last breath." "Look out Jai, here we come!"

To Be Continued...


End file.
